ABSTRACT / SUMMARY We seek continuation of the Institutional Research and Academic Career Development Award (IRACDA) program that builds on the partnership between the University of Kansas (KU) and a nearby tribal college, Haskell Indian Nations University (Haskell). IRACDA combines rigorous mentored research training at KU, a research-intensive university, with the opportunity to develop teaching skills at Haskell. The award will support a total of nine postdoctoral IRACDA fellows; each will spend three to four years in a carefully designed mentoring program in research, teaching, and targeted professional development. In Year 1, the fellows will begin their mentored research training at KU. The most productive and successful KU faculty members from a wide range of biomedical disciplines will serve as research mentors for the fellows. The mentored research component of this program is expected to lead to publications. Fellows will also participate in teaching workshops and become acquainted with Haskell in preparation for teaching at Haskell. In Year 2, each fellow will teach a biology, chemistry, or another science course at Haskell for two semesters, gaining experience in becoming educators. Fellows will be mentored in teaching by experienced Haskell faculty who have gained expertise in teaching American Indians. The proximity of KU with Haskell will allow fellows to continue doing research as well. In Year 3, fellows will focus on their research, prepare and submit a grant proposal, and apply for tenure track positions. An optional Year 4 supported by the institution will allow fellows to further develop their independent research projects and continue to seek employment. The PI/PD will oversee the overall program and the Haskell PD will oversee the mentored teaching experience. Evaluation will be done on a regular basis to ensure that measurable outcomes (such publications, grant submission, undergraduate researchers mentored, and submission of job applications) are met. This IRACDA program is unique in the country. This is the only program in the middle of the country, and the only program with a partner institution that is a 4-year tribal college. Because Haskell educates American Indians that come from across the United States, this NIH program impacts directly the biomedical and science education of American Indians nationwide. The project has demonstrated success in training productive and employable scientists, including three American Indians, who serve as role models and mentors for current Haskell students in the sciences.